gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MARS
MARS is a new animated television series currently in the works, and one of the newest entries in Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. It is the second series to be featured on the planet Mars after Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. '' Plot 827 years ago, an asteroid collided with the surface of Mars, leading to the entire surface of the Red Planet becoming covered in an unknown new particle. After a quarter of a century is spent researching the planet's tumultuous surface conditions brought about by this change in atmospheric composition, proper terraforming campaigns were set into motion by the Earth government once it was found that the surface conditions had begun to allow life, owing to the water particles and fungus life present on the asteroid. 348 years ago, a war between the second generation Mars colonies break out. Merely a civil war at first, it was soon that hostilities turned towards the Earth government. The Earth government emerged the victor of this 'Red Raze', and the colonies continued to grow under the careful surveillance of the makeshift government body on the Martian surface, the Perennial Judicial War Inquiry, named after the Earth Federations' elite Perennial Corps. 33 years ago, the first attack on a colony by a large war-class machinery, known as a Mobile Armor (MA), occurs in the Martian polar ice cap. There were no survivors. Present day.... After years of extensive investigation, it has been found that the Mobile Armors act under remote control. However, the true mastermind of this new age of terror remains unknown. Mobile Armors detonate themselves after having suffered enough damage, and their main objective seems to be the complete and utter destruction of the colonies of Mars. To protect the colonies against this machine threat, a new branch under the Perennial Judicial is formed; ''MARS (Mobile-armor Active Responding Squadrons). Armed with state-of-the-art 'mobile-suits', smaller-sized war machines with various technologies reverse-engineered from whatever little was successfully salvaged from the mobile-armors, the MARS is an elite force tasked with ensuring the safety of the hopeful human lives under the Martian sky. On 13th February, Lagrangian Calendar (LC) 0656, a new addition to the MARS' First Squadron arrives in the Martian capital city of Euphrese; Marche Junpius. Characters Earth Government MARS *Marche Junpius *Kenneth Ebert *Ringla Roo Ewan *Gryps Collard *Bafram Leibniz *Tychus Greese *Cola Furnon *Wendell Graf ??? *Hermes Ratio *Euphraim Collard Mechanics Earth Government MARS First Squadron *MKC-011A Canard Type-A *MKC-011B Canard Type-B *JH-07 Rodin Second Squadron *MKC-011A Canard Type-A *UTR-S2/F1 Sram Seo Project Mythos Development Branch *KYJW-03V Hermes ??? - "The Dread Army" *WCA-0204 "Merry-Go-Round" *WCA-0205 "Pendulum" *WCA-0301 "Long Beak" *WCA-0302 "Oceanary" *WCA-0303 "Dense Barrel" Episodes *Episode 01 - Carmine Effect Trivia *It is among the few Gundam series to cast a female character in the role of main character. *First prototypes have had the attacking forces to be of biological nature. However, this was thought to be a concept still too alien to the Gundam franchise. Thus, remote-controlled mobile armors were made to fill this role instead. *The Dread Army seems to play a similar role, at least at first, to the Jovian Lizards of the anime series Martian Successor Nadesico, as well as the Vagan of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Coincidentally, all three of these series heavily feature the planet Mars. Category:Stories Category:Television Category:Katzenbach